The present application relates generally to the field of thiazolide compounds. In particular, the application relates to haloalkyl-substituted thiazolide compounds.
Hepatitis B Virus (HBV) and Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) are major public health problems, causing more than an estimated 500 million chronic infections worldwide. Both viruses cause significant progressive liver disease and are major risk factors for primary hepatocellular carcinoma. Current standards of care for both HBV and HCV infections, while effective in many cases, are sub-optimal and fail to produce either a virologic or a clinical ‘cure’ in most. The development of drug-resistance in HBV, including strains carrying resistance to multiple currently used agents, is an emerging clinical problem, and drug-resistance for future HCV therapies is predicted to be a significant clinical issue